Busty Asian Beauty
by The Seduction of Deduction
Summary: Destiel. Based off of a Tumblr post by angryaboutart. human!Castiel. protective!Dean Have at it you sexual deviants. This is just a short thing. But I can make it a big thing. Read it, live it, love it. Worst summary ever. But deaaaallllll!


Cas is _human. _Human. He didn't ever deserve this, I never wanted this for him. He had a purpose, and I think he thinks this is has no idea. No idea how fucked this is. I had to pick him up and lie him in my bed. I was the one who had to tuck him in, unconscious, into the rough sheets. I wished I had something better for him, but I don't. I sat down at the foot of his bed, sad. I buried my face into the 300 thread count sheets—_we really need to get some better bedding, this shit is rough—_and cried. He was asleep and human. There was no one to know. No one to even think about what I was doing. I wasn't, I couldn't. But I felt so terrible, so fucking terrible. Everyone around me has some shit like this happen to them. They lose apart of themselves for what? For me? How could they even think I'm worth it? Lord knows I'm not. Lucifer too.I gripped at the sheets and used their scratchy surface to wipe at my eyes. I'm surprised I didn't gauge my eyes out with the god damn texture.

* * *

I must've fallen asleep there. I don't remember ever ending up on the floor, but here I am. I sit up, rubbing my head softly.

"D-Dean?" Castiel's voiced cracked. "Dean, are you awake now?"

"Yeah," I clear my throat, sitting up and looking at him.

"Dean, I'm sore," Cas says, "At least I think this is sore." He pokes at a dark purple bruise on his arm and winces. "Ouchie."

"Uh, yeah," I say. "I'll get you some peas or something."

"Wait," Cas says with wide eyes, "Sam is okay, yes?" he asks for clarification. It helps so much to know that I'm not the only one looking out for Sammy.

"Yeah, he's fine," I tell Cas. "A little banged up, but we've had worse," I assure him as I leave the room to get a bag of frozen peas—er, semi frozen peas. Everything in this house is falling apart. I throw him the bag of squishy, cold peas and give him a half smile. "Put this on it," I tell him as I sit next to him on the bed. He made me feel… at ease.

Cas follows, mildly suspicious as he puts the frozen peas onto the dark bruise on his shoulder. He winces a little, but doesn't take it away. I think he really trusts me on this kind of stuff.

"How are _you?" _Cas asks me, almost accusingly.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine," I brush off.

Cas raised a suspicious eyebrow at me, "No, you're not. You're… guilty."

"God damn it, Cas," Dean shakes his head, "I have nothing to be guilty about."

"I can read you like a book, Dean."

"Yeah, well that sounds like a you problem," I snap in retort.

Cas shakes his head, "I can almost predict your every move," he says, closing his eyes and laying back against the headboard. "I know you. You're constantly trying to prove yourself to you. Why can't you be happy with yourself? I am, Dean. I like you. We're only the bestest friends ever."

I don't know why but those last words stung, so I brush them off, clenching my jaw a little."You can predict my every movement, huh?"

"Yeah," Cas said, "You're thinking about what your dad would do now, with me. What Bobby would do. How you would keep me or get rid of me. If I would be helpful anymore."

I glare at the closed-eyed ex-angel. "You don't know what you're talking about!" I snap again, "M-Maybe, we are really good friends! I like you and you're _not _fucking walking out on me!" I say, getting in his face, his eyes now open, my green eyes staring into his brown. "You can't see what's going on in my head, you're human! You. Don't. Know!" I growl, wanting to show him, that I'm not as predictable as he thinks, so I do, I lean down and I kiss him fiercely. I've been yearning for this, I know. My lips ground against his, my tongue flicking at his lip. I pull away a little, to see a wide eyed Castiel staring at me, wondering what I'm doing.

I find somewhere deep inside of my pent up pride to pull away. "That was uh, accident," I tell him, adverting my eyes away from the other man. "Accident." I repeat, looking up at the ceiling, my jaw clenched hard. _I'm not gay, I like Busty Asian Beauties,_ I tell myself. _It was a moment of weakness or some shit like that. A total fucking accident. _I run my hand through my hair and shake my head. "I-I'm going to go get a burger," I stutter out, starting to stand up.

Cas looks up at me and takes my hand. "But… This makes so much sense," he says, "Why haven't we been doing this all along?" And before I knew it,_we _were kissing, not just me. And _he _initiated it. And believe me, he could kiss a lot fucking better than a Busty Asian Beauty.

* * *

Really fucking sorry for the length, but I'm willing to add a sex scene as a next chapter if you really fucking want it. I want like, ten reviews though if you want.


End file.
